Kiyo and Tyler
by Kristopherrr
Summary: Yaoi :3


Kiyo walked off of the airplane to get his luggage, soon after. He asked some of the attendants for help, although his English was not perfect. He had come for a business schedule and was very focused and concentrated on getting his work done.

Tyler, walked through the airport, he couldn't find his way to the flight to Tokyo, he saw a man he had white hair, but looked strangely young, he walked up to him, and touched his shoulder and stuttered "Um... Could you help me find my plane?" He looked up to him, he was tall and really cute, I blushed and smiled innocently.

Kiyo turned around and looked down at the man. He smiled politely back. "of course. I actually just came from that area, so it shouldn't be a problem.. You are lost?"

I stared at him, and then blinked and let a smile form upon my lips "Yea.. Stupid school, is making me go to Tokyo to study things for school,. I've never really traveled, and no one came with me.. So I have to figure this out on my own"

Kiyo scratched his head and let his eyes wander about the area where they were standing. finally, he said, " We're having the same problem then.." he laughed and spoke again. "I just flew here for a one day meeting and then I'll be going back, thankfully. How long are you staying in Tokyo for?"

I kept my eyes locked on him, studying him, his hair, and his eyes were so perfect, his laugh is completely amazing, I thought to myself, he probably doesn't even like guys. I looked away from him, and then back up, and giggled " Oh, just a month, then back to good ole New York City, It'd be cool to meet up with you while I'm there" I smiled warmly at him.

Kiyo Held out his hand for Tyler to shake it. "Oh yeah, By the way. I'm kiyo" Kiyo smiled back at Tyler.

I took Kiyo's hand shook it firmly "Well do you want my number so we can talk later?" I stared at him softly.

"That would be great. Kiyo blushed, and smiled again..."Maybe we can meet up and I could show you around"

I laughed and took a pen from the counter, and wrote on a piece of paper I found, I handed it to him, and let my eyes wander, and gasped " I think I found my flight... and call me anytime " I took my bags, and ran to the gate and turned around waving goodbye.

Kiyo waved back. He was really nice.. and cute. I thought. I cant wait to meet with him later.

I sat on the plane, and continued to think of Kiyo, I blushed thinking how he'd call me, how he wanted to talk to me.. The plane landed, and I stepped out, I eventually found the apartment that I was going to be staying in, and walked up the stairs with my bags, and started getting ready.

It was around 11 o'clock, and kiyo had been thinking of calling Tyler. He was anxiously waiting to meet him back in Tokyo. Kiyo dialed his number and waited as it rang.

I was setting up my bed, and couldn't figure it out, getting angry. I heard the phone ring, and pulled it out of my black skinny jeans screaming full of anger "What the fuck do you want?"

"Um.. Hello? This is kiyo" Kiyo was surprised at the man's answer, but ignored it. "Do I have the wrong number?"

I blushed, and my eyes widened, I stuttered out " Oh.. I'm. so sorry.. No.. No.. you don't it's Tyler " I was so embarrassed, my face turning bright red, I thought to myself "Tyler, you stupid little shit.."

Kiyo laughed into the phone and greeted Tyler. "So I'm guessing something is making you angry? anyway.. How is your first day going?" Kiyo smiled and sat down on one of the chairs in the airport. "I'm just about to get going."

I mumbled.. "It's just.. this stupid bed, you should come over and help me with this little shit.. and then maybe we could grab something to eat?.. " I sat there, realizing I just asked him out on a date, and blushed bright red, and started breathing heavily, thinking "He's probably not gay.. God, Tyler, shut your mouth sometimes"..

Kiyo blushed, and paused for a moment. "Oh.. Yes of course. I probably wont be getting home until around two in the morning though.. But I'm on different time. Excuse me if I'm a bit tired. And yes, I'd love to go get something to eat with you. There's plenty of restaurants where you are currently." Kiyo heard the loudspeakers in the airport, he was leaving in ten minutes. "I've got to get on the plane soon, Tyler."

I smiled widely. "My address, Oh it's um... Room 14, Comforia Shiyokane Takanawa, Have a good flight it'll be nice meeting up with you, I'll just sleep on the floor tonight, night "

Kiyo nodded. "I'll be there!" He smiled and wrote the address down on his hand. "I can't wait. Goodnight, Tyler." The whole flight back to Japan, Kiyo thought of Tyler's voice. "I'm being so creepy." thought Kiyo. "He probably doesn't even like me."

I laid on the floor wrapping my blankets around me, and closes my eyes and thought " Why can't I stop thinking about him...? I'm.. this can't be.. I mean I just met him.. How can I fall in love this fast" I just thought till I fell asleep..

Kiyo arrived at the airport back in Japan. He followed Tyler's address, and finally, he was there. Kiyo walked to the door and looked at his watch. "Tyler is probably sleeping. I feel like an ass." he thought to himself. Kiyo knocked on the door.

I heard a noise, and opened my eyes, I realized it was a knock on the door, and then wrapped the blanket around me, stumbling to the door, I unlocked the door, and opened it slowly and blinked a couple of times, and then saw Kiyo and tried fixing my hair, grabbing his hand pulling him In, "Please wait in here, I have to get dressed really quickly, the beds right there" I pointed to what looked like a pile of metal pipes and a mattress "If you wanted to get started" I ran out quickly.

Kiyo smiled. "alri-.." Kiyo watched as Tyler quickly ran out. He walked over to where the bed was and looked at it. "Did you get directions with this?" he called out. He picked up the sheets and separated all of it's parts.

I slide the blanket off my body, then sliding my boxers on, and runs back out, "Um, I think so.. I can't read Japanese so I thought I could figure it out by myself... See how that turned out " I laughed softly and smiled at him.

Kiyo looked down at Tyler and blushed. "well.. Um." He looked back up and paused. "Wait.. What? I'm sorry... I wasn't listening." Kiyo smiled. He took off his coat and put it on the chair. Kiyo was wearing a suit and tie, because he had had the meeting earlier.

I stared up at him and smiled softly, my face turning red.. mumbling out " I can't read Japanese and so I just tried doing it myself.. and it didn't work out so well.." I just stared at him.. everything about him.. made me want to just fucking.. rip his clothes off..

Kiyo picked up the directions and read them quietly to himself, occasionally looking back at the deformed bed. "Well.." Kiyo bent over and poked the frame. "This is upside down." Kiyo laughed and loosened his tie. "Come help me turn it?"

I blushed softly, walking over and helped Kiyo flip it over, he was so strong, and I was weak, He was everything I wasn't.. I wiped the bead of sweat running down my face, as we finally got the frame of the bed finished, and leaned against the wall panting, "FINALLY"

Kiyo smiled and stood back up. "It should be easy from here. How did you even get this in the room? It's very heavy." Kiyo Picked up a metal rod and screwed it into the frame.

I was panting heavily, and watched as Kiyo placed them around and set the mattress on it.. I stepped over to him, and grabbed his arm, and stopping him, I can make the bed, you don't need to do that, I stared at him, and smiled..

Kiyo stopped, and blushed. "I'm getting.. so worked up so much over him.. touching my arm? I'm such a fool" Kiyo stared back at Tyler looking at him. "Oh.. It-It's okay.. I can do it.."

I felt my face heating up, and I slid my hand up his arm, and stared at his chest, tracing my finger along his shoulder down to his chest.. thinking to myself, "Should I be doing this, I don't know.. I should stop.."..

Kiyo blushed and looked down at Tyler. The room was completely silent, with the only sound coming from outside. Normal city street's sounds. Kiyo stood straight and tall, with his head down and his hair in his face. One of his hands was limp in his pocket, and the other keeping it's self from pulling Tyler closer.

I bit my lip, and stared at Kiyo, I had to resist my urge to unbutton his shirt, I felt my body go numb and all I could hear is my heart beat faster, as I started panting, I traced my finger back down his arm, and then intertwined my fingers into his as I thought " Why am I falling for him so fast..? "

Kiyo looked at Tyler as he softly held his hand and inched his way forward. He stopped himself and said, embarrassment filling his face, "I'm.. I'm sorry" Kiyo pulled away slightly but kept his fingers locked within Tyler's.

I blushed deeply, my eyes widening, and stuttered out " What.. what were you going to do? ".. I stared at him confused, and squeezed his hand.

Kiyo looked down at their hands, and looked back up, blushing. "I was.. I was just.." Kiyo was choked up. He held Tyler's hand and brought him into an awkward hug. "N..Nothing" Kiyo had never been more embarrassed in his life. why was this person so special to him?

I let myself, melt into his arms, I inhaled his smell, and stepped back looking him deeply in the eyes, slowly standing on my tip toes, and leaning in "I can't believe I'm doing this, He's gonna reject me.. just close your eyes Tyler " I gently closed my eyes, pressing my lips to his.

Kiyo slowly brought his hands up and held Tyler's face. After moments of their lips touching, Kiyo sat down on the bed with Tyler, still kissing. Their bodies facing each other, and Kiyo's hands on Tyler's neck.

I widens my eyes and thought "He didn't reject me.." I moaned softly into his mouth, and pushed him down against the bed, and trailed my lips down his neck, nipping at his skin, sucking gently.

Kiyo Watched Tyler and bit his tongue. "what.. am I doing?" He thought. Kiyo stroked Tyler's hair and pulled on it lightly. "Tyler..."

I looked at him confused, and bit my lip "Oh no" I thought.. "Kiyo" I whimpered out..

Kiyo looked down at him, and pulled Tyler up by his clothes. "Tyler.." He repeated in a whisper. Kiyo held the back of Tyler's head and closed his eyes, Pressing their lips together softly once again.

I felt my body heating up, and I opened my mouth welcoming his tongue, I moaned out "Kiyo.." I forced him down, pinning his arms to the bed, grinding my hips to his, I leaned down, and started sucking and groaning out "Ever since I met you.. I wanted to do this to you.."

Kiyo let out a small moan and bit his lip. He turned his head to the side and called out, for a third time, "Tyler.." He felt himself heating up as well, and his soft skin was pink. Already, kiyo felt as if he was sweating.

I felt my body cringing in pleasure, as I felt my boxers tightening up , and I blushed bright red, ripping Kiyo's shirt off, sliding down his body, letting my tongue swirl around his nipple, sucking on it roughly, grinding harder against you, letting out sharp moans "Kiyo.. Kiyo.. Kiyo.." I just repeated with each grind.

Kiyo closed his eyes and tilted his head. His white hair fell perfectly on his face and the bed. He gasped and his breathing became heavier with every move... Kiyo took Tyler's hand and put it on his chest, letting him feel his heartbeat. He looked into Tyler's eyes and blushed.

I stared into his eyes full of desire, I felt my breath becoming heavy, and felt Kiyo's heart beat under my hand, and whimpered out.. "So top or bottom, my love?" I giggled softly, and blushed deep red.. "I never thought I'd say this to him, how is this happening" I thought..

Kiyo smiled and thought about what Tyler had said deeply. "My love..?" he thought. "What did he mean?" Kiyo held Tyler's hand to his chest for a few more seconds, and then turned him over so he was on top. Kiyo studied Tyler's body looking down at him and then leaning down, kissing his neck gently.

His smile was perfect, it seemed to make me, fall deeper in love with him.. "Love" I thought " I feel like I do.. but is that possible" I leaned my head to the side, feeling his lips against my neck, I slide my hand down his body, placing my hand inside his boxers, stroking his cock, I gasped in surprise.. "He's so big" I thought.

Kiyo moaned while he continued to kiss Tyler's body. "He's so warm.." Kiyo ran his fingers through his hair and kissed his lips over and over. "Tyler.."

I opened my mouth, taking his bottom lip into my mouth, pumping his shaft faster, feeling his cock becoming hard beneath my hand, moaning into his mouth "Kiyo.." I felt my body underneath him, feeling the heat, and passion "I love him.. I really do.."

Kiyo closed his eyes. Feeling Tyler's touch was amazing. He was so good.. "Tyler.." Kiyo whispered. "Please.. Enter me" Kiyo smiled and kissed Tyler. "Please" Kiyo was Begging c';

Tyler, slowly, pulled Kiyo's legs up over wrapping his legs around my neck, I gazed into his eyes, feeling the fire and passion between us, I slowly slid my hard cock into him, I thrust my hips back and forth, feeling my pre-cum drip out of me, I moaned throwing my head back, then roughly slapped Kiyo's ass, leaving my red mark, and slowly rubbed over it, I put one of his legs down, and kept the one up, and digs my nails into it, pounding roughly, every inch of me inside of him.

Kiyo bit his lip and moaned loudly through his teeth. "Tyler...Tyler...Tyler..." He opened his mouth widely and gasped. He liked being hit... One of his hands grasped the bed and his other within Tyler's. Kiyo's Body moved with Tyler's in sync, Like they were attached. Sweat covered kiyo's body.

I let my body shake, digging my nails deeper into him, I began ramming my rock hard cock into him, taking my one of my hands and grabbing the base of Kiyo's cock, I felt him tremble with each thrust, I began pumping his shaft slowly up and down, I then grabbed Kiyo's body pulling him, making him bounce up and down, on my hard dick, I looked up at him seductively, my spit running down my chin, I sat him all the way down, every inch inside of Kiyo's sweet ass, then let my cum explode into him, pulling him off, and watching my sweet cum pour out of him, I then shoved my fingers into him, and began sucking him off, my mouth tightening around the tip, bobbing my head back and forth, every inch of him grinding down my throat, gagging and letting my spit run down him.

Kiyo arched his back, running his fingers gently through Tyler's hair. He let out a soft whine as he came into Tyler's mouth, Dripping down his throat.. Kiyo leaned over and held Tyler's jaw. He Kissed him roughly with his fingers knotted in Tyler's hair.

I felt it slowly slide down my throat, licking his sweetness of my lips, he felt the burn against his lips, in a fiery passion, I wrapped my arms around Kiyo's body, pulling the blanket over us. I pulled our lips away, I wiped his spit from my chin, and giggled, taking the sheet from the bed, and patting his head softly, his face was pink, his white hair falling perfectly over his face, his mouth hung open, as he panted, spit running down his cheek. "He's so irresistible" I let my eyes trail down his body, his soft pink perked nipples, I slowly teased it with my finger. " I love you, Kiyo... " I kissed his ear softly.

Kiyo smiled and closed his eyes. "I love you, Tyler." He rest his head on Tyler's shoulder and took a breath out. "Please don't go back to america, Tyler. Please." Kiyo put his arms around Tyler and squeezed him tightly.

I let my arms slide around, Kiyo's waist, I closed my eyes, and heart fluttered quickly, I whimpered out slowly against his lips " I'll try not to.." I held him tightly in my arms.

After minutes of laying on Tyler, He yawned and closed his eyes. "Do you mind if I stay the night.." Kiyo whispered sleepily.

I pulled him to the side of my, turning to face him, intertwining our legs together. "No.. you can stay.." I gazed into his eyes, and smiled softly, running my finger along his bottom lip.

Kiyo blushed and giggled. "Then goodnight, Tyler. I will see you in the morning." Kiyo slowly fell asleep in Tyler's arms with their legs still intertwined.

I closed my eyes, feeling his body against me, I let tears stream down my face, slide my leg up down against his, until I slowly feel asleep, my forehead pressed against Kiyo's.

Kiyo opened his eyes sleepily to the sun, and sat up. He looked over to see Tyler laying there. "He's so beautiful when he sleeps.." Thought kiyo. Kiyo Stretched and tried getting up. Sitting back down, kiyo felt his back ache. He reached down and grabbed his pants, and put them on. Then kiyo scooted back to the warm spot he had been laying in.

My eyes slowly opened, I blinked a few times to clear my vision. Kiyo was sitting on the spot he had been sleeping in. My smile stretched across my face "it wasn't a dream" My heart fluttered. and butterflies filled my stomach. He slowly turned to me and whispered "good morning" I blushed brightly, and wrapped the blanket around my body. I licked my finger, and slowly sucked on it, then before I entered the bathroom, running my hand down my leg, and teasing my soft pink perked nipple, then fingered him to come with me, slowly walking into the bathroom.

Kiyo got up to Tyler's notion, even though he was in pain. He scratched his head and followed slowly. "Yes?" Kiyo called out.

I slowly dropped the blanket, grabbed Kiyo's hand tightly, looking up at him my hair falling over my eyes, and I licked his hand slowly, purring softly, "shower?.."

Kiyo blushed and nodded. "Of course," Kiyo tilted his head. "You're so cute, Tyler." he giggled and bent over pulling off his pants again.

I blushed, and my eyebrows rose as he saw Kiyo slide his pants off, I glanced up at him, then stood up on my tippy toes, bouncing a bit to peck his lips softly "You're so perfect, Kiyo"

Kiyo blushed again, his face bright pink. "I could say the same about you, Tyler." He bent down and gently pecked his nose.

Kiyo giggled at the gesture and slowly stepped into the shower. He let the warm water run over him as he leaned back and held his arms up, with his hands tangled in his hair.

I slowly sat down, and grabbed Kiyo's leg, licking up it slowly, purring loudly, flicking my tongue against his leg. I pawed at his thigh, and rubbed my face against his leg. "Oh Kiyo.." I closed my eyes slowly, feeling the warm water run down my back.

Kiyo kneeled down and put his hands under Tyler's chin. "Oh tyler,' Kiyo giggled, and then gently pressed his lips against Tyler's.

I put my hands on Kiyo's knees, letting my lips tingle against his, I slowly closed my eyes, and mumbled softly "Kiyo.. will you be my boyfriend?.."

Kiyo smiled. "Of course I will, Tyler." Kiyo wrapped his arms around Tyler and hugged him tightly.

"YAY" I jumped into his lap, kissing his face all over, then softly on his ear, then down his neck. I ran my fingers down Kiyo's chest, as I tightened my lips against Kiyo's neck, sucking softy.

Kiyo put his hands on the back of Tyler's head and shifted his weight. "My back is killing me right now."

My cheek's turned pink, and I slid off his body. "Kiyo, is there anyway I would help?" I let my eyes widen, and my bottom lip pout, letting it quiver softly.

Kiyo giggled and stroked the side of Tyler's head. "No, It's alright. I'm fine." so how are you feeling then?

I pouted and let my eyebrows frown. "Kiyo, at least let me massage it.." I put my hand on his side, and turned him so his back was facing me. I let my thumbs rub down his spine, and sang softly to him.

"Tyler, You're so very cute, you know," Kiyo smiled and let him massage his back. "It's Saturday, so I don't have work. But you do know I'll be working during the week, don't you? I won't be around so often"

I stopped my singing, and massaged softer and slower. I felt my face heat up, and my eyes water, but I hid my tears. I took all my strength to not sound weak in my voice "Oh.. So, we only hang out of the weekend?.. Or what, you just come over to my apartment after work, but I'm guessing you have a much better house than this piece of shit" I tear slowly ran down my face, but I quickly wiped it away and continued to massage him.

Kiyo turned around and looked Tyler in the eyes with a charming smile. "Tyler, I want to be with you every second of the day, but unfortunately I cannot. I have an idea. You may come live with me in my apartment. It's fairly big.. Definitely room for two. You won't have to pay rent, unlike here. Okay?" Kiyo lifted Tyler's chin and gave him a gently kiss on the lips. "I love you Tyler"

My eyes widen in surprise, then tears rushed down my cheeks "No one ever.. has been this way towards me" The thought rushed through my head. "I feel so complete with him, but I really don't want to be a bother.." I let my mouth open and I spoke slowly, my voice cracking as I choked on my tears "A..are you.. sure.., I don't want to.. intrude on your life"

Kiyo wiped Tyler's tears with his thumb and nodded with a smile. "You wouldn't be intruding my life." Kiyo laughed. "I offered you, and after all, I really want you to anyway."

I smiled wide, letting my whole body tighten in happiness, I jumped into Kiyo's arms, "Then, yes. Yes!" I cuddled into him arms, running my fingers down his bare chest. "I'm so happy with you..."

Kiyo Held onto Tyler and giggled. "You're going to hurt yourself if you keep acting crazy," Kiyo stood up carefully with Tyler in his arms and got out of the shower.

I looked around, and bit my lip, I grabbed onto Kiyo's shoulder, and slowly whispered "I don't have any towels left.." I blushed bright pink, and bit my lip roughly.

Kiyo paused and blushed as well. "Then we'll use a blanket. I'll wash it after when we get to my apartment" Kiyo sighed.

My face felt hot, as I slid off of Kiyo's body, I ran to the closet, and grabbed a blanket, I saw a towel and grabbed it as well. "Hey, I actually I have one, you can use it.." I handed him the towel, gazing up at him, I giggled and my body stiffened under his gaze.

Kiyo took the blanket from tyler. "That's fine. Use the towel." Kiyo wrapped the blanket aroud himself and looked infront of the mirror, fixing his hair.

I blushed at his kindness, and then ran the towel over my body, then in my hair, and rubbing it in, I went into my room, and grabbed a fresh pair of boxers, and skinny jeans, and my favorite tank top. I pulled them on, and stood by Kiyo, brushing my hair over my face, and brushing it to the side.

Kiyo laughed and picked Tyler up in a hug. "You're adorable you know" He put him down and ruffled up Tyler's hair. "Sorry about that," He smiled.

I giggled my face turning red, I slid my socks and shoes on, and looked back in the mirror, fixing up my hair again "Messing up my hair, huh baby?" I turned over to him, and jumped up ruffling his hair "HOW DO YA LIKE THAT?" I laughed softly, and jumped around the room.

Kiyo laughed and ran quickly after Tyler picking him up and carrying him back over to the mirror, kiyo held him down as he re-fixed his hair. Kiyo giggled as he fixed Tyler's hair too and hugged him gently. "You're really crazy you know.. In an adorable way"

I wrapped my arms around Kiyo's neck, and leaned in closely, "Are we ready to go yet?.." I licked my lips, and pressed them to his, shoving my tongue into his mouth, and letting it wander around, my spit running down his chin, then I slowly pulled away, and wiped the spit from his chin, and bounced to the door, waiting impatiently.

Kiyo held his fingers over his mouth. "Right now.. Sorry to keep you waiting love," He blushed, walking toward the door and openening it, letting the two out and locked it behind them with the room key. "Do you have everything, tyler?"

"WAIT!" I grabbed the key, and ran back in, I went though my dresser, and pulled out, something wrapped in tissue, I brought it out into the hall, and giggled, locking the door again. "This is really important to me.." I looked down at it, unfolding the tissue exposing a ring, my father gave it to me before he died. I shoved it into my pocket, and grabbed Kiyo's hand. "So, I'm kinda excited to see where you live" I laughed and began running down the hall.

Kiyo tripped on his feet and laughed as the two ran down the hall. "Hold on hold on! Stop a second I need to tell you something." He smiled and waited for Tyler to turn around. They were still holding hands.

I stumbled to a stop, and fell on my knees. I blushed, and stood up quickly facing Kiyo, "Yea, what is it?" I Held tighter, and kept blushing from my fall "Fuck you, Tyler.." my thoughts rammed in my mind. Then I looked up into Kiyo's eyes.

Kiyo smiled and grabbed Tyler, throwing him over his shoulder. He began walking down the hall throwing up and catching the room key.

My face turned red, and I let my body hang, my hands hitting against Kiyo's ass, and then I laughed and muttered "What are you doing, Kiyo?" I laughed more, and grabbed his ass roughly once we reached the lobby. I smiled seductively.

Kiyo smiled and put Tyler down. He leaned over near Tyler's ear and whispered, "I forgot there was people here other then us," he giggled and leaned over the counter, handing the keys to the lady behind it. "Tyler, come sign this," Kiyo held out a piece of paper.

I skipped over to Kiyo, and grabbed the paper, I found a pen, and bit my lip as I signed my name down. I smiled up at him, and waited by the front of the apartment buildings door, I would of ran out to the car, but I didn't know which one was his, I gazed over all the cars, wondering which one it could be. I gave up, and looked at Kiyo's perfection as he talked to the lady. "He makes me feel so complete.. "

Kiyo stepped out of the building standing next to Tyler. He pulled his keys out and hit a button, unlocking a really nice black Mercedes. Kiyo turned to Tyler and handed him the keys. "I'll be right back, I just forgot to ask the counter desk something. You can go ahead and let yourself in the passenger side, Okay?" kiyo walked back into the building.

I walked over to the car, It looked so brand new, I was scared to touch it, I slowly slid the keys into the car, and turned it unlocking the door, it slid up, and I smiled widely I took the keys out of the car and slid in, closing the door. It smelled amazing inside, I slid the keys in the ignition, and waited for Kiyo to come back. "I wonder what he's getting"..

Kiyo walked back to his car and swung into the driver's side. "Sorry about that, I just asked her to check for anything we might have left in the room and gave her my number." Kiyo looked down forward and started driving.

I held onto my legs, and looked out of the car, I began to bounce up and down "Kiyo.. I'm so excited, I can hardly sit still" I buried my face into my legs, and screamed. "I had to let that out, I'm so excited" I smiled and took a deep breathe calming myself down. "Nice car, by the way" I smiled down at my feet.

Kiyo smiled and turned into the parking lot of a huge apartment building. "You don't have to wait any longer. The hotel was a lot closer that I'd thought it to be." Kiyo opened the door and went around to the other side, opening the door for Tyler as well.

I jumped out, and ran down the sidewalk, and then back to Kiyo " I ACTUALLY DON'T KNOW WHERE TO GO, SO HURRY" I jumped up and down. I don't even know why I'm this excited, I held onto the pole in the parking lot, and started sliding up and down it, licking my hand, and biting my lip. "I don't even know, Kiyo.." I laughed, and grabbed his hand.

Kiyo looked at Tyler strangely and smiled. "Calm down, we'll be there soon." Kiyo held hands with Tyler and walked into the building. All of the people that lived in the apartment that knew kiyo stared at the pair walking down the hallway. "It's on the 17th floor." He pressed the buttons in the elevator and leaned up against the wall, still holding Tyler's hand.

I felt awkward as the people stared at us, my nerves got the best of me, and I hid in Kiyo's arms "Why are they looking?" My voice was shaky, and my face bright red, I couldn't move, I felt like their eyes had frozen of us.

Kiyo held Tyler tightly and looked down at him. "They're looking at us because we're both men. Wouldn't you agree? Don't worry about it. ignore them." Kiyo smiled and kissed Tyler gently letting everyone standing in the elevator see. he turned around looking them in the eye and said, "Deal with it,"

I blushed, and looked up at Kiyo, and let my body grow weaker against his, I looked over at the people, and then they looked away, the elevator opened and a lady with long blonde hair, and bright blue eyes walked up to Kiyo, and gave me a nasty look "Walk away" she groaned I walked out of the elevator awkwardly and watched as her and Kiyo talked.

Kiyo stepped out of the elevator and waited as the woman was closed in. He said as the doors closed, "Don't talk to him like that. You have no business in our personal life, miss." The woman raised her eyebrows and flipped kiyo off.

I gasped, and grabbed Kiyo's hand. "Who was she, babe?" We walked down the hall, and luckily it had no people in it. I felt better when it was just me and Kiyo, I smiled, and intertwined our fingers together, looking up to him, waiting for an answer.

Kiyo walked down the hall with Tyler. "I believe she was some woman that works here... I've definitely seen her before." Kiyo paused. "That was the only elevator, we'll have to take the stairs."

I looked around, it was the 10th floor, I sighed, and began walking up all the fights of stairs, We reached level 16, and I fell on my ass, panting, and biting my lip. "I need to work out more" I laughed and got up walking up the last flight, and falling on the floor. I crawled down the hall, there was only one door, and I looked up at him. "You live on a whole floor?..." my eyes widened as I looked at him.

Kiyo smiled and nodded. "I told you that there was room." He took his keys out of his pocket and unlocked it. He opened the door and walked inside. There was a small set of stairs that led to the bedroom and the bathroom, and the living room was connected to the kitchen. "Go ahead and make yourself at home." Kiyo set Tyler's stuff down on the couch and went into the bedroom.

I sat by the door, staring at everything, it was so beautiful... my eyes wandered around, and I slowly, stood up taking my boxes into the bedroom. I stuttered "Do.. uh we share one.. or is there, a.. another bed room" my face was bright red, as I looked at Kiyo

"Well, There isn't another room with a bed in it. If you don't mind we could share it. The couch is pretty big, but I'm sure you would rather sleep here," Kiyo blushed and put his hand behind his head.

I put my boxes down, and slid my body onto the bed, pulling my pants down slightly, and exposing the skin before my boxers, I licked my lips slowly, biting it roughly, then turning onto my stomach, licking my finger, and running it down my neck, letting out soft moans. "Oh Kiyo, I do adore this bed"

Kiyo blushed and smiled gently, sitting down next to Tyler and pecking him on the lips. "I'm glad you do," kiyo giggled and looked at Tyler.

I lifted my ass up in the hair, pressing my chest against the bed, teasing my ass, with my hand , and then turns my head to the side, and looks at you "I want it.." I then pushed my head into the bed, feeling my cock press against the inside of my pants, creating a bulge. I blushed deeply, and mumbled "Whoops.."

Kiyo blushed deeply and laid down next to Tyler, sticking his feet in the air. "What do you mean, whoops?" Kiyo sat up and stared back down at Tyler.

I turned around, and looked down at my pants making him look, as my zipper un-zipped, my bulge peeking through my pants, I slowly pulled off my skinny jeans, socks and shoes, letting my hand massage my cock through my boxers, I bit my lip tilting my head back. Letting my moans escape my mouth, looking at Kiyo full of desire. "Please.. fuck me.."

Kiyo paused and looked over at Tyler. He blushed and bit his tongue, coming closer to kiyo and, leaning over him, kissing his neck. Kiyo smiled and held Tyler's arms over his head.

I began breathing heavy, and closed my eyes, letting my body tremble under your touch, I dug my nails into the sheet "Slowly.. please.." I groaned, and closed my eyes slowly.

Kiyo pulled Tyler's boxers off slowly, and slid his knee inbetween Tyler's legs. He lifted his chin and kissed tyler gently, biting his bottom lip and pulling on it. Kiyo's tongue entered tyler's mouth slowly.

I started shaking, and brushed my tongue past his, wrapping it around, I reached down, and put my hard cock in my hand, slowly beginning to pump my shaft. Moaning loudly into his mouth, "K-kiyo..." My already high voice squeaked out " Please.. s-stop.. teasing me.."

Kiyo smiled and sat up, unbuttoning his shirt and his pants. he took them off and leaned back over tyler, laying lightly on his hot body.

my body shook, and I closed my eyes tighter, waiting for it, moans escaped my mouth, as I continued to stroke my throbbing dick. "K-kiyo.. please.."

Kiyo pulled Tyler's hands away from himself and held them down as he slid his cock into him.. He arched his back over Tyler and let go of his hands. "It's so warm inside you, Tyler"

I threw my head back, and started pounding back into him, sweat ran down our bodies, as his long cock, slid faster into my tight ass, I screamed, and took my hand, grabbing onto Kiyo's hair, pulling roughly onto it. Biting roughly onto his neck, mumbling "Harder.."

Kiyo smiled wickedly as he pounded into Tyler, whispering his name over and over. He ran his hands over Tyler's body and obeyed him, going harder. Kiyo lifted Tyler up slightly.

I wrapped my legs around Kiyo's legs, holding my body up as he pounded into me, I kept one hand on the bed supporting my body weight, the other one, around Kiyo's neck, I screamed loudly, and groaned out his name "Kiyo.. Kiyo.. Kiyo.." Tears began to pour from my eyes with each thrust. "I'm so close..."

"Come for me.." Kiyo moaned. His hair was wet from sweat. Kiyo lifted Tyler's arms over his head and kissed his neck gently at the same time, roughly pounding into him. "I love you,"

"As you want.." I groaned, and my body shook, pulling my body back in one last thrust, my warm cum leaked out of my hard cock, throwing my head back screaming "KIYO!" My body collapsed, and I began panting, as another load blew out of me, squeezing my eyes tightly, and gripping onto the sheets "Kiyo.."

Kiyo came at the same time, and slowly pulled out of Tyler, panting. He reminded him again.. "Tyler, I love you so much, Tyler, I love you." Kiyo scooted towards the top of the bed, and propped himself up with a pillow.

I reached down, to feel my hole, feeling Kiyo's cum leak out of me. "I love you too, I love you so fucking much.." My body trembled, and I slowly closed my eyes, and ran my hand down my body.

Kiyo leaned over and pulled Tyler into his lap, and then laying down with him. Kiyo closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep after the silent minutes of them laying together. kiyos arms were wrapped around him tightly as he began to breath calm breaths onto Tyler's neck.

My body grew limp in his arms, "Everything about him Is so amazing, so perfect.." I let my fingers trail along his bottom lip. Then slowly places my hand on his chest, and closed my eyes. I inhaled his smell, feeling his breath against my neck, slowly fell asleep.

I sighed, and looked up at Kiyo, I let my body, slid off of him, sitting on my knees next to him. "Baby, go back to sleep, please" I smiled, and placed my hand in his, intertwining our fingers together. I looked at the clock, It was 4:07 pm. "I still have time to make him dinner" I let my mind wander, and then looked back up at him.

Kiyo looked down and smiled. He pulled tyler closer and nuzzled him. "Alright, darling." Kiyo gently let go of tyler and smiled again, turning over.

I pulled on my boxers, and pants, I pulled out a little chefs hat that I had bought and an apron, and stuck my tongue out, then I slowly walked around the house, I found the kitchen, and began pulling out the ingredients to make my special pasta, I tried to make as less noise as possible, I slowly spread the garlic and butter onto the bread and placed it in the oven, draining the noodle's and putting the sauce in. I quickly finished, and put a table cloth on the table, lighting candles, and placing flower petals, on it, I placed the plates, on the table. I looked at it, and smiled. I went into my boxes, and then slowly put on a clean button up shirt, and skinny jeans. I fixed up my hair. I looked around and dimmed the lights. I looked around trying to see if I could make anything better. I cleaned up my mess, in the kitchen, and ran into the bed room, I shook Kiyo's body "Baby.. I have a surprise" I had a piece of cloth in my hand, and smiled down at him.

Kiyo opened his eyes slightly and yawned. He lifted his body up into a sitting position and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Kyo pulled his hair back and slipped on his boxers and his pants, and looked at Tyler again. "Surprise?" he asked with a smile.

I nodded happily, and nodded my head quickly, and pecked his lips softly, and wrapped the cloth over his eyes, tying it behind his head, I grabbed his hand, and pulled him up to his feet, walking him slowly to the table, he stumbled a few times, but I caught him, we reached the table, and I jumped up and down, "Ready baby?!" I smiled widely and bit my lip.

Kiyo laughed and nodded his head. "I'm excited, Tyler." Kiyo inhaled the smell and made another comment, "It smells delicious. Thank you, Tyler"

"Wait till you see it, I worked really hard" I pulled off the blindfold, and ran over by the table, and patted my shirt, and pulled out a chair for him, and waved at it. Smiling proudly as I gazed over the table, and the food I had made, then back up to Kiyo.

Kiyo looked down at the pasta. "Oh Tyler, It looks so good. You didn't have to." He picked up chopsticks and asked Tyler to sit down beside him. "I love you, you know."

"Wait till you see it, I worked really hard" I pulled off the blindfold, and ran over by the table, and patted my shirt, and pulled out a chair for him, and waved at it. Smiling proudly as I gazed over the table, and the food I had made, then back up to Kiyo.

Kiyo looked down at the pasta. "Oh Tyler, It looks so good. You didn't have to." He picked up chopsticks and asked Tyler to sit down beside him. "I love you, you know."

I giggled and sat close to him, taking the chopsticks, and poked the noodles "Um... Kiyo.." I struggled with getting noodles into the chopsticks, and made faces. "Kiyo, I can't do this!" I dropped the chopsticks. and laid on Kiyo's shoulder.

Kiyo got up and opened a drawer full of utensils. "Then I have forks if you would like." He took a fork out and walked back over towards Tyler, handing it to him. "There you go" smiled kiyo, bending over and hugging Tyler tightly.

I blushed, and took the noodles onto the fork, and took a bite "Thanks.." I sat there, and looked over at him, "So tomorrow, I should start my studying for school, I don't want to fail and all, I forgot I had to do that, after meeting you " I took another forkful of noodles, and licked my lips, grabbing a bread, and taking a bite of it. Taking a drink of the wine in my glass slowly.

Kiyo nodded in agreement and swallowed. "And I have work. I'll probably be gone when you wake up tomorrow. While I'm away, go ahead and look around, I wouldn't mind." Kiyo took a bite and swallowed again. "You can do school work in my studies, It's where I write my novels and such..." He paused. "Oh yeah, I never once told you what I did. I'm a manga artist.. and I write and draw everything in my books. I also write regular novels."

I gulped, and looked at him, "You never seem to stop being perfect..." I blushed and looked away, "That's incredible, you should show me your work." I looked at my food and took another bite "I always was into the history and art of Japan, and other cultures, I'm here to study your history, and draw sites here, I want to be a professional artist. So, if you don't mind, I'll be painting a lot, and studying. I'm such a nerd.." I took another forkful of my food, and chewed slowly.


End file.
